1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a waist belt or a leather belt for decorative purpose of clothing (commonly called as belt hereinafter), and more especially to a belt that is allowed for a walk-through metal detector at airport security checkpoint for improving efficiency in security screening procedure.
2. Related Prior Art
A belt supporting trousers or other articles of clothing commonly consists of an elongated strap and a metal buckle. The buckle typically includes a connecting piece secured to one end of the strap and a buckle body itself. The buckle body is designed to receive another end of the strap passing through, which allows the strap to be fixed therein or be loosened.
At present, it is well known that all airports are equipped with walk-through metal detectors under airport security screening rules, where all passengers are asked to walk through the metal detectors for screening illegal items that aren't allowed, such as knives. The buckle of the traditional belt as mentioned previously is securely fastened to one end of the strap, which is meant to be non-removable. Also, the buckle is typically made of metal materials. Thus, it is certainly understood that passengers who wear this type of belts are requested to take off the whole belt, including the buckle and the strap, when walking through the metal detector for security screening, which incurs inconveniency. Accordingly, such traditional belts are not optimized in practical uses.